


The Rhythm of You

by WataruWatanabe



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Hair, Body Hair Kink, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Heartbeat Kink, Hinted dacryphilia, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Trans Cloud Strife, Trans Male Character, Trans Zack Fair, afab language, amab language, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/pseuds/WataruWatanabe
Summary: Cloud loves the feel of Zack's heartbeat underneath his fingertips. It's another way in which Zack is full of life, and Cloud wants to revel in the presence that is Zack Fair.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Rhythm of You

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally gotten to finishing this piece up after having it in the works for several months. I am here to promote more heart beat kink between two fated individuals because nothing says someone is alive like their heart beat. 
> 
> Please be aware that I use a mixture of both afab and amab language in this fic. I make reference to the vagina and call a clitoris a cock.

The cartoonish sound of battle and heavy up beat music drifted from Zack’s switch, the sound growing louder as Cloud came to sit down on the bed near Zack’s feet, cotton sheet wrinkling under where his leg was folded. Zack spared Cloud a glance from his switch and flashed his easy, warm smile.

“Hey, sunshine.”

“Hey.” 

Zack returned to his game, the music becoming more ominous. Cloud’s eyes strayed down Zack’s reclined form, taking in the curve of his forearms into the tapered blocks of his wrists, the way his shirt rode up around his waist to show a sliver of skin and a sprinkling of hair that led down to the sweat pants that hung low on his hips. Zack’s legs were crossed at the ankle, pressed close. 

Cloud reached his hand out, fingers brushing against the soft fabric of Zack’s sweats that bunched up under the force of his hand. He let his hand still over the swell of Zack’s thigh, squeezing when he felt the muscle tense under his palm. 

“You said I could touch you whenever I was ready right?” Cloud ask, squeezing again at Zack’s thigh. 

“I did. Is that what you’re gonna do now?” 

“If you’ll let me.” 

“Help yourself.” Zack spread his legs, smile in place on his lips. 

And so Cloud did. He let his hand run up and over the crest of Zack’s thigh into the valley between his legs. He could feel the heat radiating off of Zack’s groin as his hand worked into the crease between his thigh and mound. 

Cloud noticed that the music from the switch had stopped, and he looked up to find Zack looking down at him, expression open, admiring, too wholesome and vulnerable for Cloud. 

“You don’t have to stop your game.” Cloud said, voice low and face pointedly looking at the folds in the sheets instead of Zack’s face. 

“I don’t, but I wanna watch.” 

“Fine.” The huff in which Cloud let out the word brought out a laugh from Zack. 

Zack’s hand went down, fingers brushing against Cloud’s in the juncture of his hip before Cloud’s hand was moving away to cup at Zack’s sex through his pants. The action had Zack breathing out a little noise, hand moving back to rest on his stomach. Cloud moved his hand slowly, awed by the warmth he could so clearly feel through the fabric. His fingers dipped in, pushing the fabric between Zack’s lips and letting the moisture slowly soak into the cloth. 

Cloud moved his hand away when Zack rolled his hips into his fingers, and he brought his hands up to play with the hem of Zack’s sweats. His fingers grazed against Zack’s happy trail, hair fine and sparse, but Cloud’s heart beat faster all the same. He’d seen Zack naked before, walked in on him walking around their bedroom naked one too many times as Zack was getting dressed, but the sight of Zack’s body hair continued to make his groin tighten no matter how many times he’d seen it. 

With little grace, Cloud wrestled Zack’s sweats down his thighs and off his legs, exposing the expanse of toned tan flesh. Cloud brought his hand up, letting it curl into Zack’s trimmed pubic hair and combed up through it. His palm brushed against Zack’s little cock, warm to his touch but fairly dry. The little hum the touch got out of Zack encouraged Cloud to run his thumb through the wetness of Zack’s folds and thumb against his cock. The noise Zack gave was louder, more breathy, legs tensing at the slow way Cloud trailed his thumb along the underside before teasing the head. 

Cloud felt himself clench, slick wetting his boxer briefs, as Zack’s cock twitched against his thumb. He brought his fingers down to run along the lips of Zack’s cunt, sliding against the slick velvet of Zack’s inner lips. He teased his hand down until it was dipping into Zack’s hole that clenched around him. The warmth of Zack against his hand made Cloud close his legs, squirm at how much slick he could feel building in his underwear. 

“Cloud.” The needy way Zack said it had Cloud looking up, surprised at the flush coloring Zack’s cheeks, the way his eyes were half lidded. 

It was heady, knowing Cloud was the one that made Zack look like this, made Zack flushed with desire. Cloud liked that he did this to Zack, and the burst of lust from knowing he was the one doing it had Cloud leaning over, kissing Zack with a passion that neither of them knew was possible.

Cloud shifted up on his knees, pressing against Zack’s mouth with heat, and he dragged his hands up to cup Zack’s neck, one hand dragging slick up the toned planes of Zack’s abdomen. It was probably gross that he was getting the wetness on Zack’s neck, but the moan Zack made when his wet fingers brushed against him spurred Cloud to continue. 

He pressed his fingers into Zack’s neck, feeling how fast Zack’s pulse was beneath his fingertips. Cloud did that. Cloud made Zack’s heart work so hard, beat so fast. Cloud broke the kiss, moving down to kiss at Zack’s pulse, suck on the flesh even if he couldn’t feel the beat in the skin between his teeth. Zack’s back arched into him, chest brushing against his, hips glancing up against Cloud’s. 

“Fuck.” Cloud murmured against Zack’s neck before he moved up, bringing his hands back to where he could feel Zack’s pulse. He tried to slow his breath, count the beats under his fingertips as Zack looked up at him, lips red and shiny. 

“Cloud,” Zack said again, voice low and thick, hands running up Cloud’s legs, calloused fingertips slipping underneath the edge of his shorts. It sent a crackle of desire up Cloud’s spine, and Cloud was curling over Zack again to kiss him, one hand tangling in Zack’s hair and the other running down Zack’s side to his mound, pressing in and feeling for Zack’s femoral artery. 

When Cloud found it, he pressed closer, moaning into Zack’s mouth. The pulse was strong under his fingers, beating excitedly where it was nestled in the soft fat of Zack’s mound. 

“Your heart’s beating so fast.” Cloud murmured against Zack’s lips, blue eyes looking into Zack’s. 

“What can I say? You’re hot, Cloud.” Zack replied with a smirk. 

Cloud kissed him again, wanting and hungry, tugging at Zack’s hair and licking into his mouth when he moaned. Cloud let his hips roll into Zack’s thigh between his legs, fingers slipping away from Zack’s pulse as he sought out friction. 

“Can I suck you off?” Cloud murmured, lips brushing against Zack’s.

“Thought you’d never asked,” Zack said, smiling as he gave Cloud another kiss before Cloud slipped out of Zack’s arms and moved back between his legs.

Cloud pushed back Zack’s legs, forcing them up against his chest to bear his hole on display. He could see the way wetness clung to Zack’s folds, and he let out a hum of approval before he was lowering his head and taking Zack’s cock into his mouth. 

The taste was salty, a little bitter, but overall not the worse thing Cloud have ever tasted. He teased his tongue on the underside, slowly beginning to bob his head. Slick coated his chin every time he went down, his nose nestled in Zack’s pubic hair, and before long Zack’s hand was combing through Cloud’s hair and pressing his face closer to his cunt. Underneath him, Zack was tensing, strong thighs flexing against the sides of Cloud’s head as the cock in his mouth twitched, wetness dripping down his chin as he sucked hard. 

All the tension in Zack’s body broke, a loud groan tumbling from him as he curled up around Cloud, breathe fast and shallow as wetness flooded against Cloud’s chin. With Zack surrounding him, it was kinda hard for Cloud to breathe, but he kept his mouth on Zack until a high whine of overstimulation and push against his forehead had Cloud moving away. 

“Fuck.” Zack breathed out, body finally lax against the sheets. 

Cloud hummed, sitting up between Zack’s legs, shifting against his own underneath him as his cunt throbbed. 

His movement drew Zack’s eye, and soon enough a grin was splitting across his face as he sat up, hands reaching out to rest on Cloud’s knees. 

“Can I return the favor?” Zack asked, face leaning in as he looked at Cloud with a spark in his vibrant blue eyes. 

“If you want.” Cloud mumbled, heat rushing to his cheeks at the contented sound Zack made. 

“Lie down for me, sunshine.” 

Cloud laid down, legs raised up and knees together, eyes watching Zack. Zack’s hand ran his hands up Cloud’s shins, brushing up the fine golden hair on his legs. His hands came to rest on his knees before moving to tug Cloud’s shorts off. The discarded shorts and underwear were thrown off the bed as Zack moved to lean over Cloud.

“What do you want me to do? Anywhere I shouldn’t touch?” Zack asked, his thumbs rubbing circles into the hard side of Cloud’s knee. 

“Eat my ass.” 

“As you wish.” Zack grinned, moving his hands down the softer flesh of Cloud’s inner thighs, calloused hands trailing down closer and closer to the juncture between Cloud’s legs. His hands stopped and moved to grab his thighs and pulled Cloud to him, his knees resting in the pit of Cloud’s armpit. He pulled up Cloud’s hips up, Cloud’s weight resting on his upper back and his legs throne over Zack’s shoulders. 

Heat pooled in Cloud’s stomach as his cunt was on display, his hole clenching around nothing as Zack’s eyes took him in. 

Zack placed his hand over Cloud’s mound, his thumb stroking down the length of Cloud’s cock before he leaned in and placed a kiss against the head before moving down a kissing at Cloud’s folds. 

An embarrassingly high pitched whine escaped Cloud as Zack teased him, Zack’s mouth gradually moving lower and lower until his lips were brushing over Cloud’s taint then down between his cheeks. When Zack’s lips kissed against Cloud’s hole, Cloud jerked against Zack’s mouth, hands fisting the sheets and breathing becoming a little faster, a little more shallow. 

Zack licked, nose rubbing up against Cloud’s taint, and Cloud’s eyes slipped closed, soft sounds escaping him. Zack’s tongue was a warm, wet pressure against him, slowly working him open. Cloud keened as he felt Zack enter him, clenching down around the intrusion as he moaned. Cloud’s little cock twitched, heat building in his stomach as his hole got wetter, more open with every pass of Zack’s tongue. 

“Fuck, Zack.” Cloud whined, head tilted back into bed. 

Zack pulled away, kissing against Cloud’s hole once more before kissing his cheeks and up his thighs. “You’re so hot, sunshine. Would you touch yourself for me?” 

Cloud nodded, a whimper caught in his throat as he brought his hand up, rubbing his fingers against his cunt to gather wetness before slowly pumping himself, fingers gentle as he teased against his head. 

“Zack, more please. I wanna come on your mouth.” 

“Whatever you want,” Zack said, pressing a kiss against the soft flesh of Cloud’s inner thigh before went back to kissing at his hole. 

Cloud let out another soft moan as Zack’s tongue filled him again, his own hand beginning to move faster over his cock. He could feel himself getting wetter, heat burning in his groin as Zack worked him. His moans grew louder, breathing become faster as the steady pumping of his hand fell away to faster jerky strokes. Tension began to build, his muscles winding up until they snapped, his thighs tightening around Zack’s head as he cried out hiccuping moans, back arched. 

Zack kept licking and sucking until Cloud gave a breathless whine as his body relaxed, breathing wrecked. Zack pulled away as Cloud’s body went limp against him, his hands petting up and down Cloud’s thighs as he smiled at the flush that spread from Cloud’s face down to his chest. 

“Good?” Zack asked, moving back so he could lay Cloud flat on the bed again. 

“Great,” Cloud rasped, eyes teary as he looked up at Zack. 

Heat pulled at Zack’s gut again at the dewy look of Cloud’s eyes, and before Zack knew it, he was leaning over to kiss Cloud, mouth hungry against his. He swallowed up the hitched moan Cloud made as he nipped at his bottom lip, and licked his way into Cloud’s soft mouth. 

“Do you wanna go again?” Zack asked against Cloud’s mouth, pressing another kiss to Cloud’s lips. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Cloud murmured back against Zack’s mouth, wrapping his arms around Zack’s neck to pull him flush against him. 

Zack groaned into Cloud’s mouth, settling between Cloud’s leg, the warmth of Cloud’s cunt only inches from his own. Headiness filled him as he pressed closer, shifting so their cocks could rub together. The warm slick contact of Cloud’s cock against his own made Zack moan, hips slowly rocking up to frot against Cloud. Cloud’s hands slipped into Zack’s hair, tightening at the wet grind of their cocks together, and his mouth under Zack’s became sloppy and pliant, loosely matching the purse of Zack’s lips until the slick friction had him tucking his face into Zack’s neck. The warm puff of Cloud’s breath against his neck sent a shiver of pleasure down Zack’s spine, jerking his hips forward in a harsher grind. 

“You’re so wet for me. You feel so good, Cloud. Perfect. So perfect.” Zack murmured against Cloud’s ear, nipping at his lobe. 

“Fuck, Zack.” Cloud whined, hips rolling up into Zack’s so that Zack’s cock slipped lower, rubbing in between the velvet lips of Cloud’s cunt, teasing at his hole. “There, please.” 

“Yeah?” Zack asked, grinding his hips to tease. “Want me to fuck you?” 

“Please.” 

Zack pressed a kiss to the sharp corner of Cloud’s jaw, smiling as he moved down to nip at the tendon of Cloud’s neck. “With pleasure, sunshine.” 

Zack untangled himself from Cloud’s arm, propping himself up on his arms. Below him Cloud’s face was still flushed, red leaking back down to his neck, eyes big and pleading. Zack smiled, shifting his weight as he let one hand slip between their hips, fingers parting Cloud’s wet folds. Cloud’s legs fell wider apart, shifting to give Zack more room. Zack let out an appreciating hum at the wetness that coated his fingers, and he moved his hips forward, rubbing his cock against Cloud’s before moving lower, letting his cock sink into the heat of Cloud’s cunt. Zack groaned, pushing in until his hips were flushed with Cloud’s. Cloud moaned, rolling his hips up into the sensation, eyes falling close as he clenched down. 

“You’re so handsome. Hottest person I’ve ever met,” Zack said, fingers loosely wrapping around Cloud’s little cock as he began to thrust in shallowly. 

Cloud’s lips parted, a gasp following as Zack fucked him, each thrust grinding. His hands fisted the covers, back arching as he rolled his hips into the rhythm Zack was setting. Heat bloomed inside him, pooling in his groin as Zack rubbed against the sensitive muscle at his hole, until the heat boiled over. He let out a broken whine, thighs clenching around Zack’s hips as he curled in. His cock twitched in Zack’s hand, matching the clenching of his walls, letting out another whine when Zack’s hips slapped against his, the sound of skin on skin and slick squelching growing louder and frenzied. 

“Fuck,” Zack groaned, thrusting into Cloud once more before folding over, supporting himself on his forearms as his breathe ghosted over the juncture of Cloud’s neck and shoulder. “Goddess, Cloud. That was amazing.” 

Cloud hummed, wrapping his arms loosely around Zack’s waist, making a soft noise when Zack slipped from him as Zack settled over him. He dragged his nails lightly across Zack’s back when Zack placed tired open mouth kisses against his neck before snaking his hand up, pressing his fingertips lightly against Zack’s pulse point. He counted the beats, gradually slowing down as Zack rested more of his weight on top of Cloud. 

Comfortable exhaustion settled into Cloud, weighing down his limbs as he kept count of the rhythm under his fingers, steady and strong. 

“We should probably shower,” Cloud mumbled, turning his face to Zack’s. 

“Yeah.” Zack said, but he remained with his face buried in the crook of Cloud’s neck. 

“That means you have to get up.” 

He felt more than heard the groaned Zack pressed against his neck, lips vibrating with the force of the exhale, but the solid weight of Zack removed itself from Cloud. 

“I’ll go start the shower.” 

The soft padded sound of Zack’s footsteps faded away as Cloud willed himself to sit up. He roused himself and followed Zack, the sound of the shower starting flooding his ears as he opened the bathroom door. 

From inside the shower, Zack smiled at Cloud and pushed open the clear door. Cloud stepped in, placing himself in front of Zack. A shiver ran down Cloud as the cool water sluiced over his front.

Zack pressed himself along Cloud’s back, wrapping his arms around Cloud’s waist. Cloud felt his heart jump, knocking against his ribs as Zack’s chin settled over his shoulder. Zack’s calloused fingers traced over the sensitive skin of his stomach, absentminded in their movement, and Cloud’s heart hammered harder. The warm press of Zack against his back and water sluicing over them was new, the air around them softer than when they pressed together for sleep. 

Zack moved his hand, resting his palm over Cloud’s left pec, pushing his fingertips in with gentle force. 

“Your heart’s beating so fast.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Maybe I want to listen to you for once. It’s nice to feel your heart beating. Nice to know the rhythm of you.” 

Cloud flushed, pulse skipping, and that made Zack laugh, the sound low against his ear before Zack drew away with a kiss to his cheek. 

“I love you, sunshine.” 

“I love you too, puppy.” 

“Hand me the soap so I can wash you.” 

The pressure of the loofah against Cloud’s back was light, moving over him in circling motions, the rough texture making him shiver when it played across the nape of his neck. Down and down the circles continued, sliding over the small of his back and down his ass and his back. 

They took turns, paying careful attention to the way the loofah moved across each other’s bodies. By the end of the shower, they were rosy from the warmth of the water. 

Dressing was a less delicate affair, made even more so by the way Zack tugged Cloud down on top of him to lie in bed. 

Beneath Cloud, Zack’s heart fell into a slow rhythm as sleep seized him. Against his ear was the steady lub dup of Zack’s heart, proving Zack was real underneath him, solid and warm, heart beating.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll get back into the flow of writing and produce some more content for this fandom, be it with this ship or another.


End file.
